1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer which is of an electrophotographic type, with a structure in which an image holding member, a developing device and an intermediate transfer member may be exchanged, the intermediate transfer member and a photosensitive member are caused to approach or separate from each other or the photosensitive member and the other respective members are positioned in a process for an exchanging work in some cases.